When using a shower spout or a faucet which is connected to a water supply source, water which is too hot may exit from the spout or faucet due to misoperation. Therefore, it is desirable to confirm the temperature of hot water before a large volume of water spouts from the faucet.
In the previous application (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/849,817), the temperature confirmation hole is provided on the water supply pipe of the shower spout or faucet. Fluid communication to the temperature confirmation hole is provided via a communicating pipe connected to a three-way valve. The communicating pipe has a narrow portion to restrict the flow amount. In this embodiment the three-way valve is connected between the water supply pipe and the shower spout or the faucet.
In the above mentioned application, the detailed structure of the temperature confirmation mechanism was not disclosed. This application is directed toward the novel structure of the temperature confirmation mechanism. Typically, the fitting used in connection with the temperature confirmation mechanism is dependent upon the design of the shower spout or faucet. Since there are many designs of shower spouts or faucets, it is difficult to find a fitting that can universally fit all designs. Additionally, in conventional temperature confirmation holes, water can spray from the hole when the water pressure is high or a pressure surge occurs.